During the manufacture of a substrate of a thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), a vacuum drying (VCD) process, as an important one, refers to subjecting the substrate coated with a coating liquid such as a photoresist to vacuum drying treatment, so as to solidify the coating liquid.
There are mainly two kinds of VCD devices, one of which needs to be heated and the other of which does not need to be heated. Usually, the former is heated in an atmosphere, and it includes a support platform on which a plurality of pins is provided. During the vacuum drying, the substrate is placed onto the pins. However, obvious Mura may easily occur at positions where the substrate is in contact with the pins.